Run Trough Time
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Kisah tentang Park Jimin yang menyukai Min Yoongi. Yuk ah, yang mau manis-manis, mampir. BL, MPREG, OOC, OC.


_Senyuman manis yang kau ulaskan menjadi alasanku mengejarmu._

 _Padangan sendu yang kau layangkan menjadi alasanku melindungimu._

 _Tangisan lirih yang kau lantunkan menjadi alasanku meminjamkan bahuku._

 _Kumohon, dengan bersamaku, takkan ada lagi kisah pilu itu._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **RUN TROUGH TIME**_

 _ **A MinYoon fanfiction.**_

 _ **Boys love, high school, later mpreg, maybe fluffy, maybe OOC, and then OC, songfict.**_

 _ **Don't like just don't read guys!**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

 _I'm wandering unable to approach you_

 _Although I like you I'm looking elsewhere_

 _The more we try to get close_

 _The more our hearts grow further_

* * *

Ini adalah cinta pertamanya. Bahkan ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertamanya. Dia hanya bisa termangu menatap apa saja asal bukan ke wajah cinta pertamanya saat mereka berpapasan di jalan. Meskipun dia menyukai si manis cinta pertamanya, namun apa daya, ia bahkan tak bisa menatap langsung ke wajah manis yang jarang tersenyum itu. Semakin dan semakin ia mencoba untuk mendekat, rasanya semakin jauh hati mereka akan terpaut.

* * *

 _We are revolving because we can't meet_

 _We are like parallel lines_

 _No way, we can't be, i know we'll end up together somehow_

 _I will always wait_

* * *

Candaan sahabatnya benar, mereka seperti garis paralel, mereka akan susah untuk menjadi garis sejajar yang akan bertaut. Saat itu dia hanya berkata "Itu tak mungkin, suatu saat, ya suatu saat aku tahu pada akhirnya kami akan bersama." Dan di dalam hatinya ia menambahkan, sampai kapanpun akan kutunggu.

* * *

 _I wasn't able to tell you, but I liked you_

 _Like a dream from the younger days, like a miracle_

 _If I could run through time and become an adult_

 _I will hold your hand in this cruel world_

* * *

'Aku memang tak mampu memberitahu padamu, akan tetapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu.' Monolognya dalam hati kala ia kembali pada kegiatan rutinnya pagi itu, memandangi sang pujaan hati memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang selalu sama, wajah mengantuk yang sepertinya ia kekurangan tidur malamnya. Dan wajah itu akan selalu membuatnya khawatir.

Lucunya… ini masih bagaikan mimpi masa kanak-kanaknya. Ya, ia sangat menyadari jika perasaan cintanya ini bagaikan keajaiban. Dan jika keajaiban itu ada, ia ingin sekali berlari melewati waktu untuk menjadi dewasa sedikit lagi, agar ia bisa menggenggam tangan si manis pujaan hatinya itu di dunia yang kejam ini.

* * *

 _I try to approach you but we keep missing each other_

 _I'm still unable to say that I liked you_

 _When I see you, hesitate_

 _I guess we are still too young_

* * *

Ia sadar, ia yang kini masih lah murid _Junior High School 2_ _nd_ _grade_ itu masih terlalu dini untuk merasakan cinta pada seniornya yang berjarak dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Bahkan, saking masih mudanya ia, setiap ia memantapkan hatinya untuk berpapasan dengan pujaan hatinya itu, saat jarak hanyalah tinggal beberapa meter lagi, ia akan memutar arah dan itu membuat mereka kembali tak bisa bertemu.

'Aku masih belum bisa mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu, _sunbae_. Bahkan ketika melihatmu, aku ragu-ragu untuk menghampirimu. Aku rasa sepertinya kita masih terlalu muda untuk saling menyukai, Yoongi _sunbae_.' Kembali lirihan itu ditelan oleh angin sore, kala ia dengan rutinnya melihat Yoongi _sunbae_ nya berlatih basket.

* * *

 _We aren't closing in, that one tiny bit_

 _We are like parallel lines_

 _Someday, I will tell you all the things I didn't say_

 _I will approach you always_

* * *

"Jiminie _pabo_ ~!" panggilan itu sontak mengganggu konsentrasi Park Jimin dalam memperhatikan Yoongi _sunbae_ kesayangannya. Dan kala ia memalingkan wajahnya, senyum idiot sahabatnya itu sukses membuatnya memutar kedua matanya.

" _Wae_ Taehyung _ah_?" tanyanya dan mulai kembali memperhatikan Yoongi _sunbae_ nya lagi.

"Masih jadi pengagum rahasia Yoongi _sunbae_? Kau belum melakukan pendekatan apapun? Serius? Sudah hampir setengah tahun _lho_. Kalian bahkan tak mendekat sedikitpun. Woah, si garis paralel ini. Awas _lho_ , Yoongi _sunbae_ itu termasuk populer, kalau dia sampai jadian dengan yang lain…"

Taehyung yang masih sibuk berbicara itu kini menjerit sakit dan sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran amukan kepalan tangan seorang Park Jimin.

"Asal kau tahu, suatu hari aku akan mengatakan padanya. Tentang perasaanku, tentang semua yang tak bisa kusampaikan. Aku akan mencoba untuk mendekatinya terus." Ujar Jimin yang hanya dibalas tatapan tak terbaca oleh Taehyung.

* * *

 _Even when we're trapped in time and get lost_

 _We will end up together somehow_

 _Please know that I am sincere_

 _Even if I don't sound ready_

* * *

Karena Jimin yakin, bahkan jika waktu menjebak mereka dan mereka kehilangan arah sekalipun, ia yakin dirinya dan Min Yoongi akan berakhir bersama, entah bagaimana caranya. "Hanya… tolong sampaikan padanya bahwa aku tulus, meskipun aku terdengar tak siap, tapi aku tulus menyukaimu." Lagi, Park Jimin kembali berbisik pada sang waktu.

* * *

 _Promise me this, I hope you don't change_

 _Smile at me then like you do now_

 _If time goes by and I become an adult_

 _Amidst the divergence, I will hold your hands_

* * *

Sepertinya, tuhan mendengar doanya. Dan tuhan memberkatinya dengan sahabat seperti Taehyung, karena Taehyung bagaikan pembuka jalannya.

"Yoongi _hyung_!" teriak Taehyung sore itu saat mereka lagi-lagi melihat Min Yoongi berlatih basket.

"Oh, Taehyung _ah_? Kenapa masih di sekolah?" Yoongi yang sudah selesai berlatih itu berjalan menuju Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Tak ada, kami hanya ingin melihat _hyung_ latihan saja." Ucapan Taehyung itu sontak mendapatkan delikan dari Jimin dan sorot bingung dari Yoongi.

"Aku? Ah, kau berniat kembali bermain basket?" Tanya Yoongi.

" _Ung,_ mungkin tahun depan aku masuk ke klub, _hyung_." Ucap Taehyung lengkap dengan senyumannya, dan saat ia menyadari sorot penasaran Yoongi terhadap Jimin, iapun memperkenalkan mereka. " _Hyung_ , ini Park Jimin, sahabatku. Dan Jimin, ini Yoongi _hyung_ yang kebetulan rumah kami di Daegu bertetangga." Yoongi dan Jimin saling mengangguk singkat dan berjabat tangan.

"Aku tahu kau. Kau sering melihat kami latihan basket _'kan_?" Tanya Yoongi yang sukses membuat Jimin terkesiap. 'Oh… Yoongi _sunbae_ mengenalku!' batin Jimin girang.

" _Ah ne, sunbaenim_." Jawab Jimin kaku sekaligus bingung.

"Hoseokie juga sering menceritakanmu. Katanya kau pandai menari, dan sepertinya kau akan jadi kandidat kuat pengganti Hoseok kalau ia lulus nanti." Beber Yoongi.

"Jung Hoseok? _Uri amu timjangnim_?" Tanya Jimin bingung, soalnya bagaimana Yoongi _sunbae_ bisa mengenal Hoseok _sunbae_.

"Iya, Jung Hoseok, makhluk ribut itu kebetulan adik sepupuku." Jawab Yoongi, dan kini mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju halte bis sekolah mereka.

" _Hyung,_ apa tak apa kau membeberkan rencana Hoseok _hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Takkan jadi masalah jika Park Jimin menanggapinya dengan rendah hati dan tidak besar kepala." Ucapan yang sarat akan nasihat itu terus menggema di kepala Jimin yang mengangguk mengerti akan ucapan Yoongi. "Nah kau! Tahun depan? Kau lupa tahun depan sudah kelas tiga? Jangan main-main dengan pelajaranmu, Taehyung _ah_." Tudung Yoongi pada Taehyung.

"Tak akan _hyung_ , tenang saja." Balas Taehyung dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, bis ku sudah datang. Kalian akan naik bis ini juga atau…"

"Bis kami berbeda denganmu _hyung_." Jawab Taehyung memotong pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Ok, aku duluan. Kalian langsung pulang. Jangan main kemana-mana. _Annyeong_!" ujar Yoongi yang lengkap dibumbui senyuman manisnya.

" _Bye hyung_."

" _Bye, sunbaenim_."

Saat bis itu sudah melewati tikungan, Jimin berbalik dan memandangi Taehyung dengan intens.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Taehyung yang risih dipandangi seperti itu oleh Jimin.

"Kau kenal Yoongi _sunbae_ dan kau dengan tak tahu dirinya baru mengungkapkannya sekarang? Setelah enam bulan kau tahu aku menyukai Yoongi _sunbae! Woah jinjja!_ Sahabat macam apa kau!" ujar Jimin lengkap dengan pukulan dan juga tendangannya.

"Hei-hei, sabar, _aigoo_ … Park _babo_ Jimin! _Ya!_ " Taehyung yang terkikik geli itu di tengah hujaman Jimin membuat Jimin semakin bernafsu untuk menghajar si aneh Taehyung. "Aku hanya ingin melihat perjuanganmu, dan setelah melihat bahwa tak ada kemajuan apapun, baru aku mengakuinya. Maaf ya?" ujar Taehyung yang mengerti kalau sahabatnya benar-benar marah.

"Maaf dengkulmu." Ujar Jimin lengkap dengan tendangan pelannya di kaki Taehyung. Dan ia meninggalkan Taehyung untuk masuk ke bis yang akan membawanya ke rumahnya, walau tak bisa dibilang benar-benar meninggalkan, karena toh rumah mereka searah.

Taehyung bahkan sudah meminta maaf, dan Jimin masih saja mendiaminya.

'Huuh, yasudah, paling besok juga sudah baikan.' Ujar Taehyung di dalam hati dan mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia tak mau ambil pusing, karena toh selama ini Jimin tak pernah marah lama padanya.

"Hei, beruntung ya. Ketua yayasan menyatukan bangunan _Junior High School_ dengan _Senior High School_ , coba kalau tidak kau pasti takkan pernah bertemu dengan _sunbae_ kesayanganmu itu." Ujar Taehyung setelah keheningan lama mereka.

"Bisa diam tidak, Kim Taehyung?" gerutu Jimin kesal.

Pandangan Jimin kini tertuju ke jendela, dan pikiran Jimin masih saja mengawang akibat senyuman Min Yoongi tadi.

'Berjanjilah padaku, bahwa kau takkan berubah. Tetap tersenyum padaku seperti apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Dan jika waktu telah berjalan lalu aku menjadi dewasa, di persimpangan jalan manapun kita melangkah aku akan mengenggam tanganmu untuk menuntunmu menuju jalan kita.'

* * *

 _I wasn't able to tell you, but I liked you_

* * *

"Aku memang tak bisa mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku menyukaimu Min Yoongi."

..

* * *

..

"Jimin _ah_!" panggilan itu menggema di rumah asri berlantai dua itu.

"Sabar sebentar _hyung_ , aku sedang memandikan Minki!" teriakan pun menjadi balasannya.

Namun yang terdengar bukanlah ocehan dari pasangan hidupnya, melainkan tangisan kecil dari buah hatinya yang kini sedang digendong oleh pasangan hidupnya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, sekarang ikut Minki _oppa_ mandi ya? _Tuh_ , Minji sudah melihat _appa_." Ujar pria manis dengan rambut _mint_ halusnya itu.

" _Aigoo, uri_ Minji kangen _appa_? Sini nak, mandi sama Minki _oppa_." Jimin memberikan kecupan ringan pada putrinya yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Dasar anak kembar, tak bisa berpisah sedikit saja dari _appa_ nya. Padahal aku _'kan_ yang melahirkannya." Gerutu pasangan hidup Jimin itu sedikit kesal.

" _Aigoo_ , kini giliran bayi besarku yang merajuk. Mereka juga menyayangimu _hyung_. Mereka _'kan_ anak-anak kita." Dan kini gantian, si pasangan hidupnya itu yang mendapatkan kecupan ringan.

"Mma, Minki cayang mma!" ujar putra sulungnya yang baru berusia dua tahun itu.

"Minji uga cayang mma!" teriak si bungsu tak mau kalah.

" _Appa_ juga sayang _uri umma_!" dan kini Jimin pun turut berteriak riang seperti kedua buah hatinya.

" _Umma_ juga sayang kalian." Ujar pasangan hidupnya itu dengan malu-malu, pasalnya… ia masih merasa asing dengan panggilannya sekarang. Ia, lelaki… dan ia berhasil menghasilkan sepasang anak kembar untuk pasangan hidupnya. Walau ia bahagia, namun ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk terbiasa dengan panggilan itu.

" _Aigoo_ , Yoongi _umma_ wajahnya memerah." Jimin menggoda pasangan hidupnya itu kala melihat semburat merah merekah di wajah kekasih hatinya itu.

"Sudah, mandikan mereka dengan benar, Jimin _appa_." Balas Min Yoongi, lengkap dengan semburat merah yang semakin merekah dan senyuman bahagia Park Jimin kala melihat itu.

..

..

..

Mereka telah melewati waktu, bertahan menyimpan perasaan murni yang akhirnya saling bertaut. Siapa yang menyangka, ternyata Min Yoongi juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama pada Park Jimin setelah hari perkenalan mereka. Bak gayung bersambut, saat Jimin berani untuk mengakui perasaannya saat Jimin baru saja memasuki _Senior High School_ , Yoongi menerima perasaan Jimin dan kini… benang merah itu semakin terikat bahkan sudah menghasilkan buah hati manis mereka.

..

..

..

END

..

..

..

 _ **Yo!**_

 _ **Kembali dengan yang manis-manis! Hayo siapa yang gumoh? Haha. Saya aja ampe gumoh gegara nulis Yoonginya kemanisan gini.**_

 _ **Ini tuh songfict, ada yang tahu dari lagu apa? Ini lagunya Gfriend-Rough. Saya suka aja sama melodi lagunya, membawa kenangan lama akan ost anime gitu soalnya. Dan tetiba kepengen aja nulis High School MinYoon. Saya pengen banget bikin Jimin kelihatan polos, manis dan gak mesum… #dzing habis… Park f888ing Jimin make my hearts melted! Hahaha… ehiya, kerasa gak sih notice me senpainya, haha.**_

 _ **Dan itu, anak kembarnya OC ya, entah udah ada yang gunain nama itu atau belum, tapi kalau belum itu nama berarti milik saya yak, yang mau pakai musti izin lengkap dengan ff MinYoon yang manis-manis yak!**_

 _ **Ohiya… jangan panggil saya thor, saya bukan member Avenger yang selalu bawa palu petir itu. Panggil saya My aja okay?**_

 _ **Jja, eotte?**_

..

..


End file.
